remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhelm scream
The Wilhelm scream is a film and television stock sound effect first used in 1951 for the film Distant Drums. The effect gained new popularity (its use often becoming an in-joke) after it was used in Star Wars and many other blockbuster films as well as television programs and video games. The scream is often used when someone is shot, falls from a great height, or is thrown from an explosion. The sound is named for Private Wilhelm, a character in The Charge at Feather River, a 1953 western in which the character is shot with an arrow. This was believed to be the third movie to use the sound effect and its first use from the Warner Brothers stock sound library. History The sound effect originates from a series of sound effects recorded for the 1951 film Distant Drums. In a scene from the film, soldiers are wading through a swamp in the Everglades, and one of them is bitten and dragged underwater by an alligator. The scream for that scene was recorded later in a single take, along with five other short pained screams, which were slated as "man getting bit by an alligator, and he screams." The fifth scream was used for the soldier in the alligator scene—but the 4th, 5th, and 6th screams recorded in the session were also used earlier in the film—when three Indians are shot during a raid on a fort. Although takes 4 through 6 are the most recognizable, all of the screams are referred to as "Wilhelm", by those in the sound community. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wilhelm_scream&action=edit&section=2 editRevival The Wilhelm scream's revival came from motion picture sound designer Ben Burtt, who discovered the original recording (which he found as a studio reel labeled "Man being eaten by alligator") and incorporated it into a scene in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Burtt is credited with naming the scream after Private Wilhelm (see The Charge at Feather River). Over the next decade, Burtt began incorporating the effect in other films he worked on, including most projects involving George Lucas or Steven Spielberg. (It is used in all of the Star Wars and Indiana Jones movies.) Other sound designers picked up on the effect, and inclusion of the sound in films became a tradition among the community of sound designers. Research by Burtt suggests that actor and singer Sheb Wooley, best known for his novelty song "The Purple People Eater" in 1958 and as scout Pete Nolan on the television series Rawhide, is likely to have been the voice actor who originally performed the scream. This has been supported by an interview in 2005 with Linda Dotson, Wooley's widow. Burtt discovered records at Warner Brothers from the editor of Distant Drums including a short list of names of actors scheduled to record lines of dialogue for miscellaneous roles in the movie. Wooley played the uncredited role of Private Jessup in''Distant Drums,'' and was one of the few actors assembled for the recording of additional vocal elements for the film. Wooley performed additional vocal elements, including the screams for a man being bitten by an alligator. Dotson confirmed that it was Wooley's scream that had been in so many westerns, adding, "He always used to joke about how he was so great about screaming and dying in films." Usage The Wilhelm scream has become a cinematic sound cliche, and by 2011 had been used in many instances, including over 225 movies, television shows and video games (and video game adverts). Some directors, most notably George Lucas, and Quentin Tarantino, include it in almost every one of their productions. One of the most recent high-profile uses was in the 2011 Joe Johnston movie Captain America: First Avenger, let loose by a dying HYDRA soldier during the motorcycle chase through the forest. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wilhelm_scream&action=edit&section=4 editPopular culture *Hardcore Punk band A Wilhelm Scream derived their name from this. *"The Wilhelm Scream" is a (renamed) cover by musician James Blake. The original song was titled "Where to Turn", and was written by his father, James Litherland. *Math Rock band We Be The Echo wrote a song titled "Wilhelm Scream Dream Team", which features several instances of the scream. *"Weird Al" Yankovic's video for "Perform This Way" features a Wilhelm scream at roughly the 0:35 mark. Appearances Distant Drums (Dec 25, 1951) Three Indians are shot, one after the other. (4,5,6) A man is bitten and dragged underwater by an alligator. (5) Springfield Rifle (Oct 25, 1952) Sgt. Snow (Guinn Williams) thrusts his sword into a horse rustler. (4) The Charge at Feather River (Jul 11, 1953) Wilhelm is struck in the leg by an arrow. (4) A soldier is hit with a spear. (4) Chief Thunder Hawk gets stabbed by Archer and rolls down a hill. (4) The Command (Jan 15, 1954) An Indian is shot off his horse during an attack on the wagon convoy. Them! (Jun 16, 1954) Giant ants attack the crew of a ship at sea. (1,6,4) James Whitmore is throttled to death by a giant ant. (4,6) A soldier is struck by falling debris in the sewer. (5) A Star is Born (Sep 29, 1954) While Judy Garland tries to find her way out of a theater during a screening, a Wilhelm is heard in the movie that is playing there (actually Charge at Feather River.) (4) Someone screams in the rehearsal record of “Somewhere There’s a Someone” that Judy Garland plays for James Mason. (4) The Sea Chase (Jun 4, 1955) Schlieter (James Arness) accidentally whacks Winkler (Claude Akins) with an axe. (1) Land of the Pharaohs (Jun 24, 1955) Victims are thrown to alligators. (4) Helen of Troy (Jan 26, 1956) During the siege of Troy, a pair of soldiers struggling with each other falls off the battlements. (3) A couple of minutes later, a Trojan soldier gets stabbed and falls off a landing. (1 & 2) During the ensuing retreat, a Greek soldier gets speared. (4) Maverick, Season 2, Episode 6 "Escape to Tampico" (Oct 26, 1958) Maverick throws a Mexican knife wielder through a window. Maverick, Season 3, Episode 9 "The Ghost Soldiers" (Nov 8, 1959) An indian is killed and falls off the walkway at the top of a fort's pallisade. Maverick, Season 3, Episode 10 "Easy Mark" (Nov 15, 1959) A man falls from a train. Maverick, Season 3 Episode 17 "The Cruise of the Cynthia B." (Jan 10, 1960) The villain is thrown over the side of a river boat. Sergeant Rutledge (May 18, 1960) A rider is speared in the back by an Indian. (4) PT 109 (Jun 19, 1963) A crew member of PT-109 screams as a Japanese destroyer smashes through the patrol boat. (4) Harper (Feb 23, 1966) Harper (Paul Newman) strikes Puddler (Roy Jenson) in the head with a rasp. (1) The Green Berets (Jun 17, 1968) Enemy soldiers are hit by a launched grenade. “That’s what it's all about, Mr. Beckworth!” (4) Two more Wilhelms are heard later in the same night battle. Impasse (May 7, 1969) Morrison (Burt Reynolds) and a thug fall to the bottom of some stairs during a fight in a warehouse. (1) A moment later, Morrison and another thug come crashing down from a balcony. (4) The Wild Bunch (Jun 18, 1969) After the opening bank robbery, Buck is shot in the face as he rounds a corner. (4) A little later, Pike puts Buck out of his misery. (4) Chisum (Jul 29, 1970) In the middle of the film, at the river ambush, Jess shoots a wagon driver (1), then shoots Billy the Kid as Billy tries to take the reins of the wagon. (3) The Scarlet Blade (1974) The Leader of the Tax Collectors Three gets caught in a tree during a swordfight. Hollywood Boulevard (Apr 25, 1976) During the filming of the battle scene, two Wilhelms can be heard as enemy soldiers are shot. (4) Star Wars (May 25, 1977) A stormtrooper falls into the chasm before Luke and Leia swing across. (3,4) The Star Wars Holiday Special (TV, Nov 17, 1978) A stormtrooper falls over the edge of Chewbacca's family treehouse. (4) More American Graffiti (Aug 3, 1979) A man gets tossed over the bar during a barfight. (4) The Empire Strikes Back (May 21, 1980) A rebel soldier screams when his laser gun dish is hit and explodes during the Hoth battle. (1) Chewie knocks a stormtrooper off the platform of the carbon freezing chamber. (4, barely audible) SP FX: The Empire Strikes Back (Sep 22, 1980) A film clip from The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms shows a policeman getting chomped by the creature (although it is not in the original film). (4) The Big Brawl (1980) Jerry (Jackie Chan) feints toward a thug, who falls off the upstairs railing. (4) Raiders of the Lost Ark (Jun 12, 1981) A Nazi soldier is thrown from the back of a truck into the windshield of a jeep. (4) Another soldier falls from the left side of the truck, ripping the canvas as he falls. (1) History of the World, Part I (Jun 12, 1981) Count de Monet (Harvey Korman) treads upon peasants trapped under a red carpet. (2,1) Swamp Thing (Mar 1982) The Swamp Thing grabs a thug and tosses him out of his speedboat. Poltergeist (Jun 4, 1982) Little Carol Ann watches a soldier killed in a war movie after her mom has changed the channel from just static. (4) Return of the Jedi (May 25, 1983) A victim is slashed by Luke’s lightsaber falls and into the Sarlacc pit. Another follows shortly after (less audible). (4) (ALSO: Ben Burtt imitates a Wilhelm during his cameo in the film when he is knocked over a ledge by Han Solo.) Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (May 23, 1984) While trying to get the vial of antidote, Indy crashes into the nightclub band, and a musician screams. (4) Indy shoots the driver of Lao-Che's car. (5) Mola Ram is eaten by alligators. (4) From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga (Direct-to-Video, Jun 1, 1985) A Wilhelm is used in a speeder bike chase animatic. (1) Explorers (Jul 12, 1985) Someone is heard screaming during an explosion in the drive-in movie "Starkiller." (4) Howard the Duck (Aug 1, 1986) Howard knocks a duck hunter out of his boat (yelling “Banzai!” just after the Wilhelm). (4) Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (Nov 26, 1986) Spaceballs (Jun 24, 1987) Barf (John Candy) uses a section of tubes to reflect several laser bolts back at guards. The last victim (far right side, hit in the rear) lets out a Wilhelm. (4) Willow (May 20, 1988) Soldiers crash their carriage after chasing the heroes. (4) An soldier is knocked off his horse. (4) The Brownies manage to trigger a huge spear shooter that hits several enemy soldiers. (4) The Star Trek Adventure (Universal Studios, CA, 1988) A crew member on the bridge of the Enterprise falls during the obligatory bridge tilt shot. (4) Three Fugitives (Jan 27, 1989) Lucas (Nick Nolte) smashes his van into a bar, sending Charlie (Bruce McGill) flying into a bathroom stall. (4) Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (May 24, 1989) Two Nazis throw grenades at the attacking soldiers, one right after another. (4,3) Lethal Weapon 2 (Jul 7, 1989) Riggs kills one of bad guys using a machine gun when climbing down the rope from the container (1) Always (Nov 22, 1989) Legion of Iron (1990) A guard takes a throwing star right in the eye. (4) Gremlins 2: The New Batch (Jun 15, 1990) A victim covered with gremlins falls off a ledge. (4) Beauty and the Beast (Nov 13, 1991) Someone screams on an exterior shot of the castle during the battle (just after Chip says “You guys gotta try this thing!”). (4) Young Indiana Jones: The Trenches of Hell (TV, 1992) During a charge on the trenches, a German soldier gets bayonetted. (5) Young Indiana Jones: Daredevils of the Desert (TV, 1992) A mortar round sends a British soldier flying. (4) Batman Returns (Jun 19, 1992) Batman punches and throws a clown out of his way. (4) Mom and Dad Save the World (Jul 24, 1992) As Dick tries to get into a ship, one soldier stupidly shoots another in the back. (5) A couple of soldiers stupidly pick up a light grenade. (1,5) Reservoir Dogs (Oct 23, 1992) Mr. Pink (Steve Buscemi) pushes someone out of his way while while running down the sidewalk. (4) Mr. White (Harvey Keitel) guns down two cops in their police car. (2) Aladdin (Nov 11, 1992) Villagers flee in terror as the Genie (controlled by Jafar) lifts the palace into the air. (4) Matinee (Jan 29, 1993) A couple Wilhelms can be heard in the movie within the movie, “MANT!” Young Indiana Jones: The Phantom Train of Doom (TV, 1993) During the battle over the big gun on the train, a couple of Wilhelms are heard. (5) Evening Class (TV, 1993) Rick (Micheal Beach) scares Martha (Mariangela Pino) from a window. (1) Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen (TV, 1995) A truck chasing Indy is shot off the road. (6) A Goofy Movie (Apr 7, 1995) During the song “On the Open Road,” Goofy's car strikes a construction scaffold. (4) Backstage at the Powerline concert, a crew member is flung into a big screen monitor. (4) Die Hard: With a Vengeance (May 19, 1995) John McClane (Bruce Willis), while driving through Central Park (literally), almost hits a mime - before confessing that maybe he was aiming for him. (4-partial) Runaway Brain (Aug 11, 1995) Mickey Mouse is playing a video game when his game character dies. (4) Toy Story (Nov 22, 1995) Buzz Lightyear is knocked out the bedroom window. (4) Dante’s Peak (Feb 7, 1997) Paul plunges to his death from a collapsed bridge as it's carried away by mud and lava. (4) The Second Civil War (Made for Cable, 1997) A News Net crew watches a John Wayne movie on a big screen TV while waiting for action at the Idaho border. (4) Star Wars: Episode IV – Return of the Jedi (Special Edition) (Mar 14, 1997) A stormtrooper is thrown off a bridge on Coruscant during the final celebration. (4) The Fifth Element (May 9, 1997) Zorg blows up his henchman while they’re talking on the phone. (4,3) Two Mangalores are sent flying from the Diva's suite. (4) Hercules (Jun 20, 1997) Villagers flee in terror as their city is attacked. (4) Lethal Weapon 4 (Jul 10, 1998) Riggs (Mel Gibson) shoots a terrorist's flamethrower, turning it into a jetpack. The terrorist screams as he flies towards a gas truck - which explodes upon impact. (4) Small Soldiers (Jul 10, 1998) The Brick Bazooka toy gets thrown off Alan’s bike. (4) The Kip Killigan toy shorts out while trying to kill Alan’s dad. (4) Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (May 19, 1999) Two security officers, one after the other, are hit in the chest and scream Wilhelms during the blaster battle in the Naboo hangar. (3,4) The X-Files, Episode #7X19, “Brand X” (Apr 16, 2000) A man is killed with a bayonet in an old war movie on TV. (5) The Kid (Jul 7, 2000) While Russ is talking to Amy, someone screams on TV in a movie that Rusty is watching. (4) Backstage (Sep 8, 2000) During a paintball match, an animated guy gets pelted. (4) The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Direct-to-video, Sep 19, 2000) A crew member jumps from his ship and screams just before part of an iceberg falls on it. (4) Thirteen Days (Dec 25, 2000) When an American jet screams over a Russian ship and the deck crew all react and duck, a Wilhelm is used (inaudible). Golden Dreams (Disney's California Adventure, 2001) During an earthquake, a native American screams as he falls to the ground. (5) Tomcats (Mar 30, 2001) Near the end of the film, a cello player at a charity fundraiser screams when Michael (Jerry O'Connell) collides with him. (3) Just Visiting (Apr 6, 2001) Count Thibault (Jean Reno) dodges a thrown axe, which instead hits a bad guy. (4) Planet of the Apes (Jul 27, 2001) Tival (Erick Avari) is body-slammed to the ground by an ape soldier. (4) General Thade (Tim Roth) hurls two humans into the air at once. (2) Using the sharp point of his helmet, Thade stabs a human. (3) Wet Hot American Summer (Jul 27, 2001) Beth (Janeane Garofalo) and Henry (David Hyde-Pierce) kiss for the first time while a man falls behind them. (4) Osmosis Jones (Aug 10, 2001) Thrax pulls someone out of his car. (4) Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Director's Edition (Nov 6, 2001) When V'ger fires at the Enterprise, a crew member in the engine room gets hit by an energy bolt. (4) The Majestic (Dec 21, 2001) Someone screams when part of the theater's neon sign explodes. (4) Life or Something Like It (Apr 26, 2002) A Wilhelm is mixed into sounds of riders enjoying a rollercoaster. (6) The Salton Sea (Apr 26, 2002) Kujo (Adam Goldberg) is hit by an ambulance. (3,4) Spider-Man (May 3, 2002) Angel, Episode 64, “A New World” (TV, original air date: May 6, 2002) Connor throws a knife into a thug's arm. (4) Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (May 16, 2002) A ship explodes when it arrives at Coruscant at the beginning of the film. (3) Bounty Hunter (Video Game, Nov 19, 2002) Dying Imperials will sometimes utter Wilhelms. (3,4) Scorched (Jul 25, 2002) Shmally crashes her motorcycle in the desert, and Doleman screams as he falls off. (4) The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (Dec 18, 2002) An elf soldier falls off the battlements during the Helm's Deep battle. (4) Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (Dec 31, 2002) Chuck watches TV (and hears a Wilhelm there) after returning home from a barfight. (4) The Legend of Suriyothai (Jan 19, 2003) A soldier is pulled down from the battlements during an assault on a fortress. (4) Cradle 2 the Grave (Feb 28, 2003) In the 12-on-1 cage match, Su (Jet Li) sends a guy flying. (4) Tears of the Sun (Mar 7, 2003) Rebel soldiers are blown up. (4) Agent Cody Banks (Mar 14, 2003) A guard falls off a balcony and through a glass ceiling. (4) A Man Apart (Apr 4, 2003) In a raid by DEA and Mexican drug agents on a Tijuana nightclub full of drunken cartel honchos and gunmen, a Wilhelm is heard when one of the agents is hit by gunfire. Texas: The Big Picture (IMAX, May 3, 2003) In a stylized depiction of the battle at the Alamo, a Wilhelm can be heard as two shadows clash. (4) Robbery Homicide Division, Episode #13, “Absolute Perfection” (TV, April 21, 2003) Tommy Cheung is squashed by a bus in the episode’s teaser. Dell Computers – “PC Dreams” (TV Commercial, May 2003) One of the Dell Interns is repeatedly dropped through a trap door during a dream about how Dell computers are tested. The Animatrix - “Matriculated” (Jun 3, 2003) Someone is lifted and thrown across the room by a tentacled robot. (4) Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Jun 28, 2003) Once Upon A Time In Mexico (Sep 12, 2003) A bad guy on a motorcycle strikes a car and goes flying. (4) Steak 'n Shake, “Workaurant” (TV Commercial, 2003) A man suddenly remembers to get ketchup. (4) Under The Tuscan Sun (Sep 26, 2003) Lighting strikes a washing machine outside the villa. (Inaudible) Kill Bill, Vol. 1 (Oct 10, 2003) The bride slices one of the bad guys during the black and white fight sequence. (4) Later in the sequence, one of the bad guys falls down the stairs. (4) Angel, Episode 94, “The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco” (TV, Nov 5, 2003) While a security guard is checking out the basement of a warehouse, another man gets attacked. (4) Star Wars: Clone Wars, Chapter 4 (TV, Nov 12, 2003) Durge shoots a trooper sniping at him. (3) Looney Tunes: Back In Action (Nov 14, 2003) While talking to DJ (Brendan Fraser) via the wall portrait, Damian (Timothy Dalton) blows up a bad guy with a grenade. (4) Peter Pan (Dec 12, 2003) A pirate falls from the ship’s rigging into the water. (4) The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (Dec 17, 2003) A dragon drops a Gondorian soldier to the ground. (4) Legolas climbs a mumakil and throws one of its riders to the ground below. (4) Comcast, “Broadband Goddess” (TV Commercial, 2004) The “Broadband Goddess” kills an online game opponent. (4) Win A Date With Tad Hamilton! (Jan 23, 2004) Pete (Topher Grace) is channel surfing and runs across a war movie where someone gets blown up. (4) Star Wars: Clone Wars, “Chapter 12” (TV, Mar 29, 2004) A seismic tank stomps the ground, sending everyone flying. (4) Hellboy (Apr 2, 2004) A grenade blows a man into the portal, who disintegrates while screaming a Wilhelm. (4) Star Wars: Clone Wars, “Chapter 17” (TV, Apr 5, 2004) A trooper gets thrown around by an invisible force, smashing his head on a tree limb. (3) Freddy vs. Ghostbusters (May 13, 2004) A poltergeist scares customers out of a bar. (4) Troy (May 14, 2004) Greek soldiers fall to Trojan arrows outside the city walls. (4) Angel, Episode 110, “Not Fade Away” (TV, May 19, 2004) Lindsey slices a Sahvrin with a sword. (4) Harold & Kumar Go To White Castle (May 20, 2004) Harold gets knocked off a cheetah. (4, pitched up) Ghost Rock (Jun 8, 2004) A bad guy falls through a railing during the first shootout. (4) Spider-Man 2 (Video Game, Jun 29, 2004) In a cinematic where Dr. Octavius’ experiment goes awry, a light falls from the ceiling, conking a man on the head. (4) Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (Jul 9, 2004) During a street fight between rival newsmen, someone goes flying into a car. (4, pitched down) Paparazzi (Sep 3, 2004) Rosner wipes out on his motorcycle and flies off the edge of a cliff. (4, barely audible) Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (Sep 17, 2004) The crowd scatters as the robots go stomping down the street. (4) Taxi (Oct 8, 2004) People scatter as the getaway car speeds down a busy sidewalk. (4) Venture Bros., Episode 106 “Tag Sale - You're IT!” (Oct 9, 2004) When #21 and his new lightsaber meet up with Brock. (4) Team America: World Police (Oct 11, 2004) Gary shoots a soldier off a balcony. (4) C.S.I. - N.Y., Episode #105, “Grand Master” (TV, Oct 27, 2004) At the beginning of Act 2, the scream is heard during a flashback of a man stabbed in the neck. (4) Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (Video Game, Nov 2, 2004) The petty officer escorting Conlin to the PT boat in Pearl Harbor gets killed. (4) A marine gets killed on Tarawa. (4, pitched up) I Am David (Dec 3, 2004) A policeman gets clubbed in the back during a street riot. (4) Drawn Together, Episode #107 “Dirty Pranking Number 2” (TV, Dec 8, 2004) A man gets zapped by alien Insectibots (with hats) at the zoo. (4) American Dad, Episode 1, “Pilot” (Feb 6, 2005) Stan runs up an escalator, knocking people off of it. (4) The Pacifier (Mar 1, 2005) An explosion blows a man off a boat during the opening action sequence. (1) The Ring Two (Mar 18, 2005) Rachel (Naomi Watts) leaps off a cliff. (4) Star Wars: Clone Wars, “Chapter 24” (TV, Mar 24, 2005) General Grievous shoves a trooper through a window. (3) Grievous’ droids force two troopers off a ledge. (4) Conquest of America, “Southeast” (TV, Mar 28, 2005) A man is shot during the ship-to-ship fighting at Fort Caroline. (4) Sin City (Apr 1, 2005) Marv (Mickey Rourke) tosses a cop from a car. (4, pitched up) Lego Star Wars (Video game, Apr 2, 2005) In the Episode III, Battle Over Coruscant level, you utter a Wilhelm whenever your ship explodes. (4) Family Guy, Episode 401 “North by North Quahog” (TV, May 1, 2005) During a car chase inside a mall, a piano player leaps out of the way. (4) Kingdom of Heaven (May 6, 2005) During the climactic battle, when the Muslims cross the first white rocks and Christians fire for the first time. Monster-In-Law (May 13, 2005) Charlie (Jennifer Lopez) is channel surfing and hears a Wilhelm. (4) Family Guy, Episode 404 “Blind Ambition” (TV, May 15, 2005) Peter and a chicken fall off a train onto a handcar, knocking its occupants off. (4) Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (May 19, 2005) A Republic ship’s laser cannon explodes during the battle over Coruscant. (4) Madagascar (May 27, 2005) People in Grand Central Station flee from the Alex the lion. (4) American Dad, Episode 5 “Roger Codger” (Jun 25, 2005) Agent Duper throws a hand grenade. (4) Fantastic 4 (July 8, 2005) A couple of Wilhelms are heard during the final fight, once when the bus is thrown, and again shortly thereafter. (4) Thank You For Smoking (Sep 9, 2005) During the footage of the Kent State shootings. (4) Family Guy, Episode 415 “Perfect Castaway” (Sep 18, 2005) Peter drives a Delorean through a wall. (4) Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (Oct 5, 2005) By a villager, as the were-rabbit begins his rampage after picking up Lady Tottingham. (4) Get Rich or Die Tryin’ (Nov 9, 2005) Some folks get gunned down in a recording studio. (4) Night Stalker, Episode #107 “The Sea” (TV, Unaired, 2005) A phantom biker mows down a SWAT team. (4) Storm (Nov 17, 2005) The first Swedish film to feature a Wilhelm, during the first comic book scene. Æon Flux (Dec 2, 2005) A Breen soldier falls off a roof. (4) Masters of Horror, Episode 6, “Homecoming” (Cable TV, Dec 2, 2005) A zombie gets blasted with a shotgun. (4) A zombie gets dragged by a car. (4) King Kong (Dec 5, 2005) During the dinosaur chase, a man falls off a cliff. (4) Drawn Together, Episode 212 “The Lemon-AIDS Walk” (Feb 22, 2006) Captain Hero takes steroids. (6, reversed and processed) Drawn Together, Episode 213 “A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special” (Mar 1, 2006) During a barroom brawl. (4) 16 Blocks (Mar 3, 2006) During the bus hijacking scene. (4) Drawn Together, Episode 214 “The Drawn Together Clip Show” (Mar 15, 2006) The Producer opens fire on the audience. (4) She’s The Man (Mar 17, 2006) As Viola (Amanda Bynes) enters her dorm room dressed as Sebastian, a Wilhelm is heard in a video game someone is playing. (4) Abominable (Apr 10, 2006) Ziegler get grabbed by Bigfoot. (4) American Dad, Episode 21, “Helping Handis” (Apr 30, 2006) Mob guys beat a man tied to a chair. (4) Over The Hedge (May 19, 2006) A dragonfly gets zapped in a bug zapper. (Processed) X-Men: The Last Stand (May 26, 2006) In the final battle, a mutant becomes human again and falls from underneath a tower. (Deleted scene, 4) Cars (Jun 9, 2006) In Lightning McQueen's dream sequence, a car gets zapped. (4) Venture Bros., Episode 219 “Hate Floats” (Jul 2, 2006) The Monarch, Dr. Venture and the henchmen come out of the door just before the closing credits. (4) Monster House (Jul 21, 2006) Zee and Bones are watching a scary movie. (6) Accepted (Aug 18, 2006) A skateboarder falls outside the school’s entrance. (4) Black Sheep (Sep 10, 2006) While trying to get into a car to escape the sheep, a man is dragged down by one of them. (4) Venture Bros., Episode 223 “I Know Why The Caged Bird Kills” (Sep 24, 2006) The Monarch and his henchmen mistakenly raid an office. (4) Lifted (Oct 14, 2006) At the very end, the abductee finally awakens, and gets out of bed... (4) Flushed Away (Nov 3, 2006) Norbit (Feb 9, 2007) During the opening credits, 5-year old Norbit and Kate are watching a scary movie, wherein the scream is heard. (4) Are We Done Yet? (Apr 4, 2007) Chuck throws a flaming stick at Danny's party. (4) The Invisible (Apr 27, 2007) At a party, someone gets thrown into the pool. (4) Family Guy, Episode 93 “No Chris Left Behind” (May 6, 2007) During the chicken fight, a biplane pilot is thrown from the plane. (4) Shrek the Third (May 6, 2007) After Prince Charming rallies the fairy tale characters to his cause, a barfight breaks out. (4) Transformers (Jul 3, 2007) Sam kicks Frenzy’s decapitated head over a hill. (4, pitched up) License to Wed (Jul 3, 2007) During the marriage road test, an old man on a scooter crashes into a car. (4) Juno (Sep 1, 2007) Juno and Mark watch a horror movie. (4) Dragon Wars (D-War) (Sep 14, 2007) During the flashback (within the flashback), a dragon steps on a villager. (4) A dragon throws a cop into a car's windshield. (4) Death Proof – Extended DVD (Sep 18, 2007) Stuntman Mike’s car goes flying after wiping out the carload of babes. (4) Superman: Doomsday (Direct-to-video, Sep 18, 2007) Miners release Doomsday, who goes on a rampage. (4) Resident Evil: Extinction (Sep 21, 2007) The guy on the flamethrower gets attacked by the ravens. (4) Family Guy, Episode 516/522 “Blue Harvest” (Sep 23, 2007) An explosion on the Death Star sends a stormtrooper flying. (4) American Dad, Episode 44, “Meter Made” (Oct 7, 2007) During the CIA raid at the end, somebody gets blown up. (4) 30 Days of Night (Oct 16, 2007) A vampire throws someone off a roof. (4) Enchanted (Oct 20, 2007) When Narissa transforms into the dragon, a man is flung across the room. (4) Your Friend, The Rat (DVD, Nov 6, 2007) A chalkboard drawing of an astronaut gets frightened by a rat. (4) Ben 10: Race Against Time (TV, Nov 11, 2007) Eon knocks down a Plumber. (4) The Mist (Nov 21, 2007) Cornell gets killed by the creatures. (4) The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (Nov 25, 2007) The water horse knocks a soldier off a boat. (4) American Dad, Episode 50, “The Most Adequate Christmas Ever” (Dec 16, 2007) Stan shoots down two angels during the chariot chase. (4) American Dad, Episode 52, “Tearjerker” (Jan 13, 2008) In the opening "teaser" sequence, one of the pursuing evil agents hits a tree while in midair. (4) Meet the Spartans (Jan 24, 2008) The Spartans force the Persians off a cliff. (4) Over Her Dead Body (Feb 1, 2008) Dan falls in the kitchen. (5) A cherries jubilee explodes in Ashley's face. (4) Zombie Strippers (Feb 23, 2008) A zombie stripper throws a man into a wall. Hard. (4) Kung Fu Panda (May 15, 2008) Tai Lung smashes a guard with a mace and flings him through the air. (4) Speed Racer (Apr 28, 2008) Spritle and Chim Chim hit someone with an electric cart. (4) Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (May 22, 2008) A student in the library screams as Mutt and Indy nearly crash into him. (4) Venture Bros., Episode 3-30, “The Buddy System” (Jun 29, 2008) One is heard under a graphic during the introduction, and later when Brock pounds a soldier. (4) Venture Bros., Episode 3-35, “Now Museum–Now You Don't” (Jul 27, 2008) Team Venture smashes into the meeting with a giant drill. (4) Buffalo Wild Wings (TV Commercial, 2008) A sports mascot is blinded by a really bright flashbulb. (4) Tropic Thunder (Aug 13, 2008) During the helicopter raid at the beginning, an explosion kills a soldier, and Portnoy shoots another. (4) Tugg throws Half Squat off his back (and repeated over the end credits). (4, pitched up) Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Aug 15, 2008) A clone trooper gets shot outside the monastery. (4) Back at the Barnyard, “Otis For Mayor” (Sep 25, 2008) At his press conference, Bigfoot flips out and throws a guy. (4) Bolt (Nov 17, 2008) Rhino is changing channels on the TV. (4) The Day The Earth Stood Still (Dec 10, 2008) Gort smashes through a door, which lands on some soldiers nearby. (4) Knowing (Mar 9, 2009) Heard during the subway crash scene. (4) Monsters vs. Aliens (Mar 19, 2009) B.O.B. squeezes out a Gallaxhar clone, sending him over a walkway. (4) Reaper, "My Brother's Reaper" (May 9, 2009) Morgan gets attacked by demons. (4) Up (May 13, 2009) As the dogs fall into the river, one of them screams a Wilhelm. (4) Inglourious Basterds (May 20, 2009) In the film-within-the-film, "Nation's Pride," the Wilhelm Scream can be heard when a soldier is shot and falls from a window. (4) Princess Protection Program (May 20, 2009) Joe swings from a banner and knocks two guards over a table. (4) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Sept 18, 2009) The Simpsons "Million Dollar Maybe" (Jan 31, 2010) Mr. Burns shoots Nazis in a WWII video game - all the Nazis scream classic Wilhelms. (4) Iron Man 2 (May 7, 2010) Burying the Past - Part 2 -- Gozaburo Kaiba as a beast of fire is engulfed by a tidal wave caused by Franz Hopper. (4) Mister Pück - Courage triggers a EMP bomb that drives XANA out of Jeremie. (4, barely audible) Tip-Top Shape - Téa used a mirror to reflect XANA's energy ball back to XANA-possessed Dorothy. (4, pitched up) The Chips Are Down - Electricity and water don't mix, Courage throws the bucket of water on XANA- possessed Nicholas, shocking him greatly. (4) The Girl of the Dreams - Téa responded by biting one of the agents' arm, (1,3) and Tristan threw another to the lift. (4) Teddygozilla - Joey kicks the shrunken Milly's Teddy Bear into the trash can. (4, pitched up) Temptation - XANA-possessed Rosa Petitjean slips a banana peel. (4) Asdfmovie3 - The man shoots his friend in the face (4) Asdfmovie4 - Bystander shoots the Panicked Man in the face (4) and Angry man shoots man on the face (3) ''The Brave Little Toaster - ''Air Conditioner loses his temper in an argument with the appliances and explodes. (4) During the nightmare, Toaster falls into a bathtub. (4) Category:Stock scream Category:Sound effects